Crossette
Crossette (Japanese: , Hibana) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Crossette uses the Fire element, wields a Bitball, and acts as a Healer in battle. She can be awakened from the Ebullient Core Crystal after getting the A Firecracker of a Gal Key Item upon installation of the Patch (Ver.1.5.1) and the New Rare Blade Pack 2 from the Expansion Pass. Crossette was designed by Atto (Japanese: ). Personality Crossette is an emotional being who always strives to better herself. She greatly idolizes Pyra for her kindness and cooking skills, although is very at odds with Mythra, who Crossette dislikes. Appearance Crossette is a young woman with pale skin, orange eyes, and black and white striped hair. She wears a white lined crop top, a black and white skirt, and white thigh high socks with brown stripes and dots. A belt of firework balls sits around her waist. Her hands and feet appear to be mechanical. She has two curved red horns, one capped with a gold ring, which emit fire when she is excited. Her core crystal is circular with four chambers and mounted like a necklace. Blade Quest thumb|Crossette during her Blade Quest Crossette's Blade Quest, Bright Spark, can be activated after Chapter 10 is in progress. In the Leftherian Archipelago, a number of children are upset that their parents are not present to make them food, so Pyra and Crossette help out, with predictably mixed results. After a while some of the adults still have not returned, so the party sets out to search for them, finding them on the Isle of Urchon being attacked by Ignas. The Ignas have stolen children, and the party chase them up to Lud Cloudway: Fonsett at Crossette's behest. Here they find an Igna boss, who appears very strong and the party vote it a danger to attempt to rescue the children as they may get hurt in the battle. Crossette, however, cannot contain herself, and bursts forward to attack the Ignas alone. The party follow and the Ignas are successfully routed without any harm to the children. Pyra congratulates Crossette on her good work and they return the children to Fonsett Village. As with all DLC Blades, Crossette does not have a Heart-to-Heart. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Go! Great Star! - Cram the Bitball full of ether, then spin it and make it blow up. * Lv. 2 - Go! Shooting Star! - Set off a series of ether explosions, capped with one last big one. * Lv. 3 - Go! Lucky Star! - Set up the Bitball, then spike it for a truly giant boom. * Lv. 4 - Go! Miracle Star! - Barrage the enemy with a series of ether explosions sent forward. Blade Arts * Critical Up - Increases critical hit rate. * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next Driver Art. Battle Skills * Pyrotechnics - Increases damage dealt by party by 200%-300% when a Launched enemy is hit. * Gathering Sparks - Increases damage dealt by 60%-100% per HP Potion picked up (max: 500%). * Alchemy Adept - Boosts Fusion Combo effect by 30%-60%. Field Skills * Ardent Cooking - Lv. 5 * Agronomy - Lv. 3 * Fortitude - Lv. 5 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Staple Foods, Desserts * Pouch items: Sunshine Pie (Meats), Spicy Stralu (Meats) Affinity Chart Etymology Crossette's Japanese name, Hibana, literally translates to "spark" (kanji: ). Switching the kanji around, however, makes the word for "firework" ( , hanabi), which is featured in her Awakening cutscene. Similarly, her English name is also a type of firework. Gallery XC2 Crossette.jpg Crosette bq.png|Crossette with Pyra, her idol XC2 Crossette 2.jpg XC2 Crossette Battle.jpg XC2 Crossette Battle 2.jpg Category:DLC Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Crossette